


The Light Of volantis

by Blondiebear2118



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondiebear2118/pseuds/Blondiebear2118
Summary: Volantis priestess Kinvara fulfils the lord of light's prophecy, where Daenerys story doesn't end with a knife to the heart. Her destiny told many years ago in the pyramid of Mereen is too come true, but a new dark lord throws her many obstacles along the way.post season 8.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Life After Death

She could feel her body warm as if she was on fire,the fought to open her eyes but all she saw was blackness.Voices chanting vibrated in her ears calling too her. Thats when the light appeared, the voices calling even louder.Her once heavy feet began to move toward the light, it growing brighter with each step.She hestitaed looking down at her chest where the blade that ended her life was still buried deep in her heart,reaching down she grabbed the handle pulling the dagger from herself groaning in pain as she tasted the cold steel on her tongue.

With one final tug it was out.She stared at the bloodied dagger questioning how something so small and insignificant ended her life at the hand of the man she thought she loved. She threw the blade on the ground the metal clanking against the dark floor,taking a deep breath she stepped into the light her hands clovering her eyes as it blinded her.

Gasping to catch her breath,her hands immediately went to her chest scratching at her skin looking for the wound. When finding no blood she finally took in her surroundings, three woman draped in long red cloaks knelt before her. One of the woman was familiar, not able to place her until she spoke.

"Daenerys Targaryen the lord of light welcomes you" It was the priestess that had come to her in Mereen many years ago, telling her of a prophecy that only led to her demise. Kinvara slowly sat Daenerys up draping her in a cloak.

"Your dragon brought your body to us, the lord of light called to him"Daenerys hugged the cloak her body as chills crawled on her skin.

"Your lord of light was wrong about me.I am no queen" Kinvara ushered the other woman out of the room sitting beside Daenerys, touching her hand.

"But you are.Perhaps you did stray from the lords plans but he still believes in you and the future king you will bring into this world" Kinvara stared intently not blinking as Daenerys thought over her words.

"I don't understand" Kinvara reached out placing her warm hand on Danys exposed belly.

"Your son is the peoples king, he will bring peace across the seven kingdoms" Daenerys eyes widened, it was impossible the witch had made her bareened. "A boy born part wolf and dragon.He will conquer the world with Drogon at his side" She was pregnant with Jon's child,the man who betrayed her. A man that she didn't even know was still alive.Tears began to run down her cheeks her chest rising desperately trying to catch her breath. How could she bring her son into a world that was so dark and full of terrors. A world she promised to break the wheel only to go mad and kill thousands of innocents.

"I cannot bring my child into this world they will kill him after what I have done" Kinvara stood looking into the torches flame.

"They wont, the bears claws will kill those who try" She left without another word ,leaving a scared and confused Daenerys alone in the temple.She jumped when she heard the screeches of Drogon outside the window, the earth shaking as he landed.His mother running over to him.

"Drogon!" He purred as she stroked his snout,she wanted nothing more than to climb his back and leave all this behind once and for all. Go into hiding someplace no one would think to find her. But her mind went back to what the priestess had said,perhaps her son could break the wheel unlike her. Perhaps he will have a kinder heart than she ever did.


	2. Life After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys runs into a familiar face in the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will start off a little slow but the adventure will soon begin.

Dany tossed and turned in her bed the empty cold walls giving her little comfort, she had many sleepless nights since she arrived a month ago. Her dreams plagued with those last fateful days before her death. Viserions , Missandei and of course Jorahs.His limp body laying in her arms blood covering his face , smearing onto her white coat. He died in agony protecting her and look where it got her. Dany climbed out of bed looking out the window hopeing she would see Drogon in the skies above, but she was only met with the glow of the moon.

I need to leave, she thought to herself. But how?.You have no allies , no family or friends...Daario.

She ravished through the room finding parchment and ink.Daario could be her last hope he had to still be in Meereen,he wore he would protect it.

_Daario,_

_I know this may come as a shock to you but I am alive. I need you now more than ever, I cant explain to you how it happened but what I need is your help not only for myself but for my child. Your a gambling man, take a chance on me once again. Meet me in Mantarys. Somehow I will find my way there. I ask of you to do what you do best and serve your queen._

Dany sealed the letter, she would take it into town when the sun rises.

It was a beautiful day the sun was high and warm, she slipped on a light white dress and combed out her silver locks, she was no longer a Khalessi not worthy of her braids so kept them loose hidden under a pink scarf. Even though the world the world had heard the mad queen was dead. Killed by her lover and nephew she didn't want to take the chance. She waited until the priestess went to worship, she peaked out into the hall way making sure all the woman had made their way to the temple.

She had never been to Volantis before but the woman always talked about the market place, saying it was full of unique foods and people. Daenerys kept her head low as she made her way down the path to the market following the flow of people and smells that drew her.

The smell of fish, flowers and fruits filled her nostrils when she came across a wine merchant, who described the wine as the sweetest Dornish wine that will ever touch your lips. That's when the memories flooded back to her, a day just like this years ago. Irri , Doreah and him.Her bear. He had saved her life that day and many more times after that, but she thought of that day and how happy she was. Her belly was larger with Rhaego, her skin tan from the sun and she had Jorah. The merchant held out a small cup stopping her in her tracks.

"A taste for the beautiful lady?" She didn't fear it was poised like that day, no one knew who she was. Taking the cup she sipped at the liquid , savoring the tarte fruits. She looked at the older man a small smile on his lip waiting for her response.

"It's delicious thank you ,I wish I could buy a bottle" She handed the cup back to him, she truly wished she could buy it. He simply nodded, calling out to others to come over. She turned to continue on when she bumped into a man, his arms grabbing her shoulders stopping her from falling over.

"Pardon me, I apologize" She was pressed against his chest, his scent fogging her memories. Pine and musk. A scent she was all too familiar with. She looked up at her savor his pale blue eyes bore into her own. His familiar hair in soft golden curls, only now fuller. His skin smooth and pale, the first two buttons of his shirt was open his chest visible to her. But no scars from gray scale marked him. Stepping back she looked him over, it was him. Just not the man who died in her arms. He was youthful his cheeks just as sharp as his jaw, his eyes now full of life no longer suffering from years of exile.

"Jorah?" His brows furrowed, confused." My sweet bear, it is I your Khal..."Daenerys stopped, remembering where she was.

" _Aye._.. I'm sorry have we met before?" She fought back the tears wanting nothing more than to run into his arms. She stepped forward reaching out to touch his cheek, only stopping when he stepped backwards out of reach. He didn't remember her. How could he, it wasn't the Jorah she knew, she burned him that dreadful day in Winterfell.

But how was he here? He barely looked any older than herself, did the lord of light bring him back to her? was he a dream? or was he a demon sent to kill her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cross a line, you look like someone I once knew" She shifted nervously as he studied her, wishing he would just speak.

"Just a simple misunderstanding" He turned to leave, but she called out stopping him.

"Do you come here often?"

"Aye, I'm a simple fisherman, my stand is just around the corner if you wish for any fresh fish" He gestured to his small stand where a woman stood manning the customers. Daenerys heart dropped looking at the short brunette who waived at them.

"Is that your wife?" She asked.

"Who Edrea? No she's my employee, she sells my catches" She couldn't help but smile, something she hadn't done in a long time. He smirked looking down at the ground, a small blush creeping along his cheeks. He looked back up at her their eyes catching.

"I must go, but please stop by anytime" Daenerys nodded watching as he walked back to his stand.

She wasn't even sure how she ended back to her room but laying back on her bed she stroked her belly, her mind running a mile a minute replaying the scene at the market. How was he back ? she needed to find out. A small knock came to the door, sitting up she summoned them in. It was Serina a young priestess who was assigned to care for her.

"Queen Daenerys I couldn't help but notice you had left the safety of the temple today" The girls black eyes bore into her soul as if reading her mind,the priestess face darkening ." You saw a ghost today .He haunts your thoughts , speak of him" Dany hesitated.

"I cannot explain what I saw, but an old friend who had died...I watched him burn in his pyre and today I saw him alive and well. But different at the same time" Serina grabbed her hand turning it palm up running her thumb over it, whatever she saw frightened the girl.

"I cannot see him...he was not brought back by the lord of light, but by dark magic" Serina let go of her hand as if burned ,stepping back muttering to herself. "He is not part of the lords plan, he does not belong. I must tell Kinvara"

Daenerys grabbed her hand pulling her back. "Please do not speak of this too her"Serina yanked her hand free,glaring at Dany.

"I must she is the high priestess"

"No! you will not, or I will take the child and leave." Serina glared at her, then yanking a strand of Daenerys hair from her head. Walking over to the torch on the wall tossing the hair in. She didn't move for what felt like hours, when she finally tuned back she said. "Kinvara must not know of the knight".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/328129522854468581/
> 
> Here's a link of young Jorah -Iain Glen is handsome at every age *swoon*


End file.
